She Needs A Wild Heart
by ChloeyS
Summary: Fic based of the Vampire Diaries quote: "It's not just that she makes him a better person. And she does. He changes her too. He challenges her; surprises her. He makes her question her life. Beliefs. He's either the best thing for her, or the worst."
1. Epilogue: When the sun comes down

Oh, guys. So this is my very first story.

I actually really, really love this couple: Draco and Hermione and after readin thousands of stories, I realy want to give it a shot.

But I want to point that Enghlish is not my native language, so be kind. And if you notice any mistake, just tell me!

Please review. I really want to know al your opinions3

Enjoy!

P.S: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Epilogue: When the sunt comes down

They stood here in silence. The shadows crossed the line between the magical world and the muggle one.

What could they do?

Nothing.

Nowhere was safe.

The end was here. And they knew it.

But again: what could they do?Blame their daughter? Just because she was a brilliant witch? Oh, no!

That was just so wrong!

* * *

They stepped inside their house.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The death eathers killed them. Just two muggles.

What a shame.

* * *

A/N:  
What do you think?  
I'm sure you are all a bit confused but in the next chapters everything will get clear. It was just basically how Hermione's parets died, but

Please review!

I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible!

:)


	2. Chapter 1: Better this way

So here it is!

The second chapter!

Please review!:D

Chapter 1: Better this way

Hermione's P.O.V.

I kept believing that after all the bad things, "the light" will be here to guide me to the happiness I have been waiting for so long o appear.

But we don't choose the way our life is working. So we accept it.

We have no choice.

I stood silently in my room at The Burrow. It was past 10 P.M, so Ron was probably on his way home from The Minstry of Magic. I watched a few drops coming from the sky, streaming down the dirty glass of the window, leaving it clear.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Enter", I said. My voice felt a lot weaker, because this was going to be a very long conversation. Or should I say fight?

"Why?", he asked. He was angry.

"They told you pretty fast, I see…"

"Just answer the damn question, Hermione! I was the first who should've heard! Not them! Me! Your boyfriend!

'….'

"Right now, I hate you so much… So much!", he continued.

"This is so wrong Hermione! Hogwarts?Why? For Gods Sake! You are smart enough! You…"

"I'm tired! I'm tired, okay? Don't you get it ,Ron? I-I don't know if this is right, but, Ron…. I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry…"

"God! Hermione! Are you totally insaine?! Ok, I get it. You want to go back at Hogwarts, but do not use the "break up thing" with me to just be able to go! I let you to go, but stop saying such stupid things…"

"I don't love you anymore!, I said, letting my voice go very high. I was almost screaming. I'm so done with this relationship! And you know why? Because you changed. It's been a whole freaking year since Fred's death and I know! I totally know it was a hard time for all of us to move on from loosing so many people. We all try te mentain th peace. To be happy. But you… You always come and screw things up! Like always!"

Such a long speech, huh? But I felt a lot better after saying those things. After all those long nights spent just crying because this jerk made me feek miserable…

"And what the fuck do you want me to do, Hermione?! To act like everything is fine, when it's not? To pretend I'm happy with this shitty family, when I hate every single person I see in this house?! This is who I am right now! Accept it or leave me the hell alone, bookworm!"

I know he felt a lot better after saying those things to me. But the he started crying. He just fell on his knees at the edge of my bed and started crying. I approached him and gave him a big hug, just staying like this for whole 5 minutes.

When he was at the stage where he was just shaking and sobbing, I took his pale face in my hands.

"Look at me, I said. Please?"

He loocked at me, then ut his eyes were full of sadness and sorrow

"Ron, look. I…."

"Promise me something?"

I nodded.

"Promise me that you'll never forget me. I don't really know what will I do after you leave… Probably I will leave for what The Minstry of Magic wants me… Whatever. What I wanted to say is…Hermione just..gah… what is freaking want is YOU to never forget ME, okay? Let me know that I had an impact on our life. And I honestly don't care in with way: as a friend or as a lover. Promise me that you'll remember me. Losing you is hard enough. I don't want to go on knowing I meant absolutely nothing to you…"

"Ron, you dolt! I wil never forget you!Do you understand? Never? And you know what? You actually changed my life and you mean a lot to me Really!"

"Gosh, Hermione! Thank you! And I'm so sorry for making your life so hard during the last year…"

"I-It's okay, Ron, really.."

He nodded, the gave me a big bear hug.

We were just fine.

Nothing was okay for me, it was better this way…

Better this way…

* * *

Review, please:D


	3. Chapter 2: I'm not enough

The third chapter is here!  
Enjoy!

P.S: I don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter 2: I'm not enough

Draco's P.O.V

I like drinking coffe alone and reading alone. I like flying on the broom all by myself and walking home alone. I likea eating alone and listening to music alone.

It gives me time to think and set my mind free.

But,

When I see a mother with her child,

A girl with her lover,

Or a friend laughing with his bestfriend,

I realize that even if I like being alone, I don't fancy being alone.

I'm so fucked up.

* * *

Someone once told, that the people will always have their opinion despite who you are and what are you capabile of. So even if I decided to come back to Hogwarts, what was the point? They all hated me… Maybe some of them still do so. An ex- death eater is just a worthless person, or should I say a freak? I think both of them work pretty good.

2 or 3 month after the war, my Father, Lucius Motherfucker Malfoy was caught and sent to Azkaban for murdering two mugles in the district of London on August 25, 1998. He never told me or anyone else why. It's not like he ould ever told me something, I'm a worthless person, like I said and a stupid son the be raised…

And so, after my Mother, Narcissa Malfoy found out what happened, she couldn't take it anymore. She had been through a lot for the last couple of years. So after taking care of her for almost 7 month, waking up every night when she had nightmares, made her take her medicines an so… At one point she tried to take her life. She almost jumped from the balcony of her room. She just said: "Oh, my Draco… I'm so sory sweetheart. But I don't want to be a burden for you. I-I think… Just sent me away from here.. Please, please… ."

And I did so. After weeks of imploring and other attendings of suicide, I sent her to St. Mugo's. I visited her everyday, making sure enough she was fine. She actually started feeling better. She looked so happy and radiat after each time I visited her.

I loved her with all my heart. I still do, anyway. She a was the only woman in the entire word who made me feel loved. Singing me to sleep when I was little, defending me when Father yelled at me or tried to beat he crap out of me, even if that meant putting herself in danger.

Anyway,

By the beginning of the summer, before my 19 birthday I had a little talk with her, with changed everything.

I found her in the garden, laying pacefully behind her favorite roses.

I panicked. So hard.

"Mother?, I asked from the back door. Mother?

Still no answer.

I ran to her as fast as I could. I kneeled beside her, trying to reach for her pulse. She opened her big blue eyes, staring at me.

"Oh, Draco! I didn't scare you, did I?"

I didn't answer, stil trying to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my baby", she said giving me a hug.

"What were you doing here? I searched for you in the house, but you were not to be found. I-I tought that…"

"Listen, she said. Listen to me, Draco."

My stormy grey eyes met hers. We both find I each other's eyes sadness and sorrow.

"I don't want you to worry for me. Not anymore, actually. I spoke to my cousin, Elizabeth Burke, who moved in Spain after the war, with her sister, after their husbands died. She sent me an owl last week. We talked a little and she gave me the opportunity to go and stay with her how long I want…"

"Y - You don't planning to actually go, right?", I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Of course I do."

When she saw me wanting to interfere, she continued:

"It's been a year, honey", she said, her voice sounding as sweet as a candy.

"You spent every minute and every second taking care of me and I appreciate this! I really do. But we can't continue like this! And you know why? Because you have a life, too! And I absolutely don't want you to waste it like this…"

"How long?", I asked?

"An year, maybe two.. Depending how much time she can keep me. Oh, Draco… Don't be sad, baby…"

I started crying…

Sucks, huh? I wonder when was the last time I actually cried….

"W-What am I gonna do? Tell me? Where do I go from here?"

"Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Hogwarts, Draco. Yesterday I met Minerva McGonagall in the Diagon Alley. She asked me if you plan on going back to Hogwarts. And you know what? I said yes."

"I don't wanna go back…", I said, sounded like a little child that didn't want to go to sleep.

"I know you don't, but it's better this way, you know… You will learn other things this year. Things that will help you decide what you want to do next, with your life. It will be hard, but it's worth trying, okay?"

"Okay, Mother..."

"Okay."

And that was it. She left a day after my birthday and so, I spent the rest of the Summer all by myself.

It was just me and the thousand of books from my library. What could I actually do that shitty Manor? I just keep stayn' up later than I was meant to again and spent too much time in bed every next morning.

I had so much to do that I couldn't bring myself to do any of it. I was scared that I will accidentally waste my life…

I'm not enough…

* * *

Review!:D


	4. Chapter 3: Leave the past behind

Chapter 3: Leave the past behind

It was pretty cold that day, you know. Even just for the beginning of September. The wind made her long, soft, curly hair cover her beautiful face.

The platform was empty. No one. Not a single person.

Then it hit her. She came too early. Even if the train was here, her watch marked just 10:15 A.M.

She had the next hour just for herself.

Hermione got in The Hogwarts Express with her fluffy cat, Croockshanks. Slowly, whit small steps, Hermione made her way to one of the comprtiments.

Croockshanks jumped from her arms, then quiqly entered into the very last compartiment.

"Croock!", she yelled. "Gah.."

When she entered, Croockshanks stood pacefully in someonese's arms. A respective person, witch she hated from the deeps of her heart.

"You should watch your cat, Granger. "

She could hear him saying under his breath the word "Mudblood"

"Malfoy… I"

He showed his face from the book he was reading. Then, raised an eyebrow at her.

She was just staring at him, analyzing him from head to toe.

"Feel in love with me, Granger? Already?", he asked, amused by the situation.

She made a grimace at him.

"I see you didn't gave up on your sarcasm, Malfoy… Neither the "Mudb-"

"Old habits die hard, Granger."

"Granger?Huh… You're right. Old habits die hard.."

He felt weird. What was that statement? He expected a very large argument. Draco was actually, very pleased to see her again. After so long time, it felt nice to see her again, to have a little chat with someone maybe, as smart as him.

"You may sit", he said, ignoring her last words.

"What?". Hermione asked, feeling ike an idiot now.

"I expect you to stay here, maybe until the rest of the losers will show up. You don't actually want to spend the next.. . hour, -he said after checking his Rollex watch-, alone, into the next compartiment, with your cat. That would be just wrong, and weird if you don't mind me adding.

"Oh, well… do you realy need a mudblod's company?"  
"I think I'll survive, okay?"

His last words made her smile a little, and Draco saw it. He also smirked for himself.

* * *

"Hey, do you _actually_ enjoy that book?", Hermione asked after 5 minutes of killing silence.

"Do you _actually_ care?

"Of course I do. It's a muggle book, anyway."

"So?"

"So? I'm surprise you are able to touch it.."

"I have no choice. I'm out of good books, so the muggle ones are better than nothing"

"I understand. "Jane Eyre" is an amazing book, you know?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, okay? So could you stop talking?"

"I'm not going to spend the next hour in a complete stupid silence like before, okay?"

He looked at her; the grey, stormy eyes met the chocolate brown ones. Draco started laughing.

At this, Hermione blushed. He was quite cute. She never saw him laughing like this.

She felt a little bit ashamed. Was it something she said the reason Draco was laughing?

"Um.. why are you…"

"G-Granger, you realize that this is our very first civil conversation? Like the first from all our 8 years since we know each other?", Draco asked.

Hermione gave him a real big smile. He was so right.

"Tell me, Hermione said, why are you being nice to me, Malfoy? We quite hate each other, remember?"

"Fuck off, Mudblood.."

"What?", Hermione asked terribly confused.

"I said fuck off! Get out of this compartiment in this instant!"

Hermione rosed from her seat. She sat down, next to Draco, facing him.

"How dare you to order me what to do?! If you didn't want me here, you should've said so! You were the one who said to me to stay here, with you!"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Mudblood?! You know nothing! Get the hell out of here!"

"Stop this! I'm sick and tired of screaming at each other! You said I don't know a thing? Well tell me!"

"Forget it", he murmured.

"I want to help you. I really do!"

He felt his heart almost exploding from his chest. Never,no one ever said omething like this to him. But…

"I do not need your help.."

"This is your fault you know… I just want to-"

"I know, Granger! I totally know it's my fault. I've heard those words for the la 19 years!"

The silence was here again... They just stared in each others eyes, Draco breaking the eye contact first.

"Don't waste your time with me, Granger. They all hate me anyway. You don't want to be ignored, too. You know, this happens a lot; I mean I know they have all the rihts to hate me, I'm an ex- death eater and my behavior from the last 8 years was awful, but I want to change. Truly. But, we judge people ny their actions, before we get to listen them…"

"You are one of those people, Malfoy"

"I 'was'… ."

They both smiled a little at those last words.

"Still, I want to get to know."

"You are making a terrible mistake."

"I've done worse."

They smirked, looking into each others eyes.

"Let's just… learn together to leave the past behind us."Hermione said

* * *

Please, review:*


	5. Chapter 4: I will try

Chapter 4: I will try

Hermione's P.O.V

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I will place The Sorting Heat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses", Headmistress McGonagall spoke, using a delicate voice for the first years , who were terribly scared, like it always happened.

Hermione stod silently at the Griffindor table.

**'Oh, God! What was in my head?! Nothing, from what is seems… Fraternizing with the enemy…'**

"Stupid, stupid Hermione!, she said out loud this time, unable to control herself.

Neville, Seamus and Luna who were standing beside her at the table, raised an eyebrow at her, very confused.

"Um, sorry.. I forgot this book at the Burrow, you know…Yeah, that's what happened."

And so, they turned their attention back to The Sorting.

_'You're so stupid, you know?_', a voice from the back of her mind "said".

**'Shut up…**', Hermione replied.

_'You know you're talking with yourself, again, right? You can't just tell me-'_

**'Shut up…'**

'...'

This was a normal thing, you see…

She was used with those "conversation". It made her feel not so alone, anymore. It helped her, one way or another…

And, when the feast begun, her glace feel on a certain blond Slytherin , with pale face and grey, stormy eyes. He wasn't eating… He was just moving his fork across his potatoes.

Maybe Hermione was thinking too much. Just like she was doing now.

She wondered why he was standing alone. He was looking terribly he has been through the most difficult situations and saw the death a thousands of times, with his own eyes.

Maybe he did so. Nobody knew, anyway. He let no one past his high walls.

It's a metaphor, you see… It's like when you are under age and you start smoking. It' illegal, maybe. It' fucked up. But you like it. You are closer to death with each cigarette you use. But you don't care. You don't care if someone else finds out. You just don't give a crap.

So felt Draco.

_Maybe_ he isolated himself from people. _Maybe_ he just hoped someone, someday , would ask him 'what's wrong?' or 'are you okay?'.

But nobody did so.

Never.

But _maybe_, just _maybe_ he was okay with it. _Maybe_, he likes it this way.

See? See? She was doing that again. Overthinking.

At some point, Blaise Zambini approached Malfoy's side of the table and whisperd something into his ear.

He smiled a little.

'Just fake a smile and say you're fine. Nobody cares, anyways…', Hermione thought.

But right away, their eyes met. Malfoy smirked at her, making Hermione blushed badly. It was written on his face the words: "You fell in love with me for the second time this day".

For how long she stared at him, because, right away the feast ended and she didn't even touched her food… She didn't mean it. But, you know, it happens. Especially to her he in those moments of intensify concentration.

"Stupid Hermione!", she said very out loud this time, making the same perons to look at her.

"It's the book, again!"

* * *

She stood up, trying to make her way to the dorm of 'The Eight Years'.

It was a pretty long route, the reach to the destination. The dorm was placed at the fifth floor. You had to go past the Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom from the first floor- hearing her awful crying-, the DADA class from the second, the Clock Tower Entrance from the third, and finally, past Peevs, witch was always , always 'hunting' on the halls for the students who came to The Ristricted Section.

When she reached at the door, a Joker: his skin was white, his hair green and his lips bright red, wearing a purple suit and holding an white wand.

Smiling at Hermione-looking a bit insaine- he gave her the password: '' sweet desires''

Inside, she found McGonagall, standing on one of the sofas, around the coffe table with other 7 students:

Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini, Padma and Parvati Patil, Seamus Finningan and wel… Draco Malfoy.

How did they get here so fast?

"Come on in, Miss Granger. Take a seat", McGonagall said, pointing at the place next to Luna.

"As you can see, you have here 4 dorms, each one with 2 beds. The girl's part at left, and the right part for the boys. Down that hall, is a little library and you have 2 bathrooms, over here", she said pointing behind us, where at the end of that hall was a very big white door, witch was the library, from what it seemd. Next to that door were the bathrooms.

"Now… about your schelude. You have lessons starting at 10 A.M every morning, the lunch break and then classes until 6 or 7 P.M. Friday is a free day for you. Oh, and you will not be sharing classes with other students, It's just you all, at the same classes. You are able to go in weekends to Hogsmade, without any permissions. It's up to your free will."

We all nooded.

"Look, I know it's been hard for you in the past 1 or 2 years… But I'm glad you are all here. I will appreciate if you will pass the fights between the houses. We don't want that, do we?", she continued, looking pretty skeptical at the Slytherins.

"All right then. We well meet tomorrow, in class. Have a good night."

And with that, she left on the portrait hole, leaving them all in a complete awkward silence.

They didn't said a word to each other.

Luna took Hermione to one of the room, Parvati and Padma did the same, and the boys.. you know… Malfoy with Blaise and Neville with Seamus.

H.P.O.V:

"Hermione?", Luna asked when we were both on our beds, staring at the stormy sky above us.

"Yes?", I replied.

"Are you okay?"

I frowned, the I stood up to face her.

"What do you mean? I'm per-"

"No you're not."

She also stood up to face me.

"Luna, I'm perfectly fine... I know I have been through a lot, but I'm fine.

"You bit your lip a lot when you lie. Just for you to know…"

Then she made her way to the door.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't wait for me."

'This was so out of character for Luna… Maybe she knows? No one knows…', I thought looking at my hands.

'No one wil ever know...'

Draco P.O.V

"Did you saw her?", asked Blaise.

"No, man. I'm blind.", I replied, looking at him scepticaly.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?", Blaise continued.

"Are you in love with her, or what?"

"Maybe."

"She doesn't even know you exist, mate…"

Blaise came to me and stood at the edge of my bed, the asked quietly:  
"Can you introduce me?"

THAT was unbelievable.

"I don't even know her. I-"

But a softly voice, called my name right then.

"Draco?"

Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

I turned to face Blaise, who made te puppy face at me.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy, right now. Maybe next time."

Expect the unexpected….

She grabbed my hand, using such a such strength I couldn't even imagine she was capabile of!

When we reached the empty hallway, I release my hand from her strait.

"Hold on a second! What do you want for me?", I yelled.

She came really close to me… like really close to me and said:

"We can't talk here. We really can't! Come outside with me in this instant! Please!"

"O-okay…"

* * *

We looked at the pale blue lake in front of us. The sun was coming down pretty fast. The twilight was here and on the grey sky, red lines turned pink. It was pretty conforting back then to live those moments…

She broke the silence first, without looking at me when she spoke:

"Hermione is not okay…",she whisperd.

"Come again?", I asked raising an eyebrow.

She turned to face me.

"Hermione is not okay!". She spoke pretty clear and out loud, this time. The tears were ready to fall of from her dried eyes.

1….

2….

3….

"And how is that my problem, Loonei?! You draggd me here just to tell me a stupid and pointless thing, I see!"

I wanted to leave, but she grabbed my hand.

"Just listen to what I have to say!"

* * *

"I saw you two today. In the train… The Nargles told me that you two are trying to be friends. I'm not one of her close friends. I never was and probably I will never be. But… Today, at the feast, you know… after the 'staring at you' part… I saw that she had.. lines on her left hand. On her wrist, to be more exactly…"

"Lines?"

She nooded.

I took me like five second to realize.

"Is she…"

"Yes…"

Her voice was bearly like a whisper, but I heard every word.

"What do you want for me, then? I'm not going to be her very bestfriend and make her realize that she is doing a huge mistake, because I totally do not care at all."

"Are you stupid? How can you not possibly care about her?! She won't be able to take it anymore! She will just.. crack! Can't you think about it for asecond? She will be on your consciousness forver!"

"I don't want to be involved in this crap…"

"You already are, because I told you! Don't you get it?! She is in a huge pain! You gotta help her!"

"Can't you help her?! Why me?! Why it always has to be me the one who saves people?! Why is not the other way auround?!"

She stared at me.

"You can help each other. I can't because she doesn't trust me enough. And even if she does so, Hermione would never, and I mean never tell me something like this because, well…just because."

"Oh, and she will trust _me_, then?! This is bullshit! I made her life a living hell since the day one! She will never, not even a thousand of years, be _that_ blind to do such a huge mistake…."

"But she doesn't know what I know, Draco. What happened that night will change-"

"This thing will not change a thing about what I have done to her!"

"It will. Just please, try! Please!"

_"I can't promise a thing… But I will try_. Oh, and… erm..Luna, Blaise kinda likes you so try to give him a change."

She made a huge grimace at me.

_"I can't promise a thing… But I will try"._


End file.
